It is known to provide an apparatus for helping to protect a vehicle occupant upon the occurrence of a particular event, such as a vehicle collision. One such apparatus is an air bag module comprising an air bag and an inflation fluid source for providing inflation fluid for inflating the air bag. An air bag module may also include a vent for directing inflation fluid away from the air bag. For example, a vent member may be actuatable to permit or block inflation fluid flow through a vent opening in a housing of the air bag module. Some air bag modules are configured such that the vent opening (a) remains open while the air bag inflates and (b) deploys and closes when the air bag is fully inflated and deployed. This permits inflation fluid flow through the vent opening when an object, such as a vehicle occupant, engages the air bag before it is fully inflated and deployed. This also blocks inflation fluid flow through the vent opening when an object, such as a vehicle occupant, engages the air bag once it is fully inflated and deployed.